Yo te quiero, Lucy
by MrRayney
Summary: Lucy siente que su final esta cerca por lo que decide entregarle algo al único miembro de la familia en quien sabe que puede confiar...su hermano mayor ¿Acaso Lincoln sera capaz de descubrir lo que ocurre con su hermana menor?


_**I Love Lucy**_

 _ **Escrito por Themaninthecouch**_

 _ **Traducido por MrRayney**_

Finalmente vengo con una nueva traducción en lo que termino el primer capítulo de "Entre los susurros del bosque"…no, los prólogos yo no los considero capítulos.

Por cierto tengo algo importante que decirles a todos ustedes, por eso me gustarían que leyeran la nota de autor al final de la historia, créanme me gustaría compartir esta información con todos ustedes.

 _ **La historia y los personajes que les presento a todos ustedes no es de mi propiedad, yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español**_

* * *

 _ **Yo te quiero, Lucy**_

Lucy doblo la carta que acaba de escribir y la guardo en un sobre negro. La pequeña no pudo evitar soltar un ligero suspiro de tristeza.

—Es lo mejor.

Lynn la interrumpió entrando en la habitación que compartían, ahogando la tenue luz de sus velas con la iluminada luz del pasillo. Lucy levanto su brazo para proteger sus ojos a pesar de que su flequillo ya estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo. La marimacha abrió su armario, haciendo un verdadero desorden mientras buscaba algo en específico.

— _Voy a intentarlo una vez más_ — pensó Lucy esta vez esperando tener suerte.

—Lynn…creo que algo realmente malo está pasándome— murmuro la pequeña gótica.

— ¿Si?— pregunto Lynn sin apartar la mirada o molestarse en dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Lucy nuevamente suspiro.

No estaba sorprendida.

—Sí, creo que voy a matarlos a todos mientras duermen y me bañare en su sangre después de vender mi alma a Satanás, mi maestro y señor de la oscuridad.

— ¿En serio? Eso suena divertido.

Lucy sabía que ella no la estaba escuchando. ¿Cómo es posible que dos hermanas que comparten la misma habitación se sientan tan distantes? La pequeña fanática de la oscuridad pudo sentir como una lagrima se deslizaba debajo de su flequillo, rápidamente lo limpio y volvió a mirar la carta que acaba de escribir. Lucy no estaba sorprendida de que Lynn no la escuchara.

Ninguna de sus hermanas lo hizo.

Ella siempre estuvo allí, incluso antes de que ella se convirtiera en la Lucy que toda su familia llego a conocer…

No era más que una mera sombra.

Así que decidió convertirse en una.

Desde entonces tan solo actuó como una espectadora, permaneciendo la mayor parte de tiempo al margen del drama que ocurría siempre en su casa. Tal vez era mejor morir que seguir siendo ignorada por todos ellos.

De todos modos probablemente no lo notarían.

Nuevamente volvió a limpiarse una lágrima.

Lucy tomo la carta de la mesa y se dirigió hacia el pasillo para encontrarse con la única persona de la familia en quien podía confiar.

Lincoln.

Lucy toco suavemente la puerta de su habitación.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Lincoln asomo su cabeza.

— ¿Lucy?

—Hola Lincoln.

Por ahora ella pudo mantener sus emociones en orden. Siempre calmada y tranquila fácilmente pudiendo ocultarse en la oscuridad sin que ninguno de sus hermanas pudiera notarla.

—Tengo algo para ti.

Lincoln tan solo soltó un suspiro.

— _Genial, otro poema_ — pensó para sí mismo el joven Loud.

Su cambio de actitud casi hizo que Lucy se diera la vuelta y se olvidara de todo esto…pero en el fondo de su oscuro corazón sabía que tenía que continuar.

—Prométeme que no leerás esto hasta que me haya ido.

Lincoln levanto una de sus cejas.

Esto era nuevo.

— ¿Irte a dónde?

—Irme de este cuerpo mortal que aparentemente está llegando a su fin.

Bien podría estar hablándole en coreano y aun así no lo entendería. Lincoln tan solo asintió lentamente.

—Está bien…lo que tú digas, Luce.

Rápidamente le entrego el sobre.

—Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que escoger el vestido y ataúd para mi gran día.

Eso en si no era nada inusual.

Lucy ya tenía en mente algunos cuantos vestidos, los funerales para ella eran el equivalente de las bodas para las niñas normales.

—Está bien, nos vemos— dijo Lincoln cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

El joven Loud se sentó en su cama antes de darse cuenta de que el sobre estaba en un sobre negro a diferencia de sus otros poemas.

— ¿No abrir hasta que me haya ido?— susurro el peliblanco recordando las palabras de su hermanita.

Lincoln volvió a mirar su puerta, como si Lucy todavía estuviera allí observando fijamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Vigilándolo para que no hiciera lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a abrir el pequeño sobre.

Lincoln desplego la carta y comenzó a leer. Sus ojos se movieron de atrás hacia adelante, abriéndose cada vez más conforme leía cada línea.

— ¡Oh, no!

Rápidamente salió de su habitación, esquivo un balonazo de Lynn, las gemelas que estaban discutiendo, una trampa por parte de Luan y un pañal de Lily antes de alcanzar a Lucy quien justamente en ese momento estaba entrando en su habitación.

— ¡Lucy espera!

La pequeña gótica se dio la vuelta, notando el sobre y la carta que todavía sostenía en sus manos.

— ¡Te dije que no lo abrieras hasta que me hubiera ido!

—Pero…

—Tú eras la única persona de toda esta casa en la que confiaba, Lincoln.

El peliblanco pudo jurar que vio temblar su barbilla, aunque sea por solo un momento.

—Creo que estaba equivocada.

Ella le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Lincoln miro a su alrededor ¿De seguro su discusión había llamado la atención de sus hermanas?

Pero no fue así.

Sus hermanas seguían con sus cosas como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¡Lucy! ¡¿Podemos hablar acerca de esto?!— pregunto Lincoln señalando la carta y luego golpear la puerta.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

—Vamos, Lucy. Por favor abre la puerta.

Lincoln tan solo inclino la cabeza y comenzó a darse la vuelta para marcharse…

Pero en ese mismo momento la perilla se movió lentamente.

— ¿Lucy?— pregunto Lincoln bastante preocupado— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Lincoln asomos su cabeza adentrándose en la oscuridad, tan solo había una vela sobre la mesa junto a la cama de su hermanita que iluminaba la habitación. Lucy se encontraba sentada en el borde de su cama, mirando fijamente la pequeña llama danzando.

Lincoln no tardo en notar dos hileras de finas lagrimas deslizándose por sus blancas y fantasmales mejillas.

—Cierra la puerta— susurro ella débilmente.

Lincoln tan solo asintió y empujo la puerta con la pierna.

— ¿Estas… estas llorando?

Los labios de Lucy se curvaron en lo que podía identificar una señal de ira.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Es solo que…no creo haberte visto llorar a excepción de una vez.

Ambos hermanos quedaron atrapados en un incómodo silencio, Lincoln trato de pensar en algo que pudiera decir para aligerar el ambiente.

—Siento haber leído tu carta, Lucy.

Lucy tan solo llevo sus rodillas hasta su pecho y los envolvió con sus brazos fuertemente. En silencio sus lágrimas aún seguían deslizándose por sus mejillas.

—Pero ¿Por qué esta vez fue tan especial? Es decir siempre estás hablando acerca de cosas como la muerte o el mas allá.

—Lincoln…esta vez no se trata de algunos vagabundos en Detroit o un mapache que mastico los cables eléctricos hasta morir. Esto es acerca de mi…me estoy muriendo.

Lincoln se abstuvo de reaccionar como habitualmente lo hacía ante las sombrías predicciones de Lucy.

—Uh…bueno, como dije constantemente nos dices que todos estamos muriendo lentamente justo después de que nacemos y ese tipo de cosas, así que…

Ella golpeo su almohada, dejando que sus piernas una vez más colgaran de su cama.

— ¡Esta vez estoy hablando en serio!— gruño la joven gótica.

—Muy bien, muy bien…— dijo Lincoln defensivamente— Pero ¿Te importaría decirme porque crees que esta vez realmente estas muriendo?

Lucy suspiro.

Tarde o temprano descubrirían la causa de su temprana muerte.

—Creo que puedo decírtelo. De todos modos la familia lo descubrirá a través de la autopsia.

Ella pareció recobrar el control de sus emociones mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con sus mangas.

—Hace unas semanas me desperté con los pantalones de mi pijama empapados con sangre. Al principio estaba feliz porque pensé que era porque finalmente algún vampiro compartió su sangre conmigo y se había cumplido mi sueño de convertirme en una Nightstalking Nosferatu…pero luego me di cuenta de que era mi propia sangre.

Lincoln se froto la barbilla.

— ¿Sangre?

—Así es, Lincoln. Tuve que destruir mi pijama y lavar las sabanas en la oscuridad de la noche. Yo pensaba que solo ocurría cuando dormía, pero durante una noche mientras estaba viendo un maratón de películas de terror, nuevamente comencé a sangrar…incluso manche el sofá.

Lincoln estaba sorprendido ante aquella revelación.

— ¿Así que Lana en realidad no derramo su ponche de frutas en el sofá?

—Así es…no pude decirle a nadie lo que había hecho o lo que me estaba pasando.

Lincoln frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no piensas que nos gustaría saber si alguna de nuestras hermanas está enferma?

—No es como si yo hubiera estado tratando de no decir nada, Lincoln.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nadie en esta familia me escucho. Lo intente con Mamá, Papá, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn...a ninguno de ellos le importo. Dudo que incluso me hayan escuchado.

—… ¿En serio piensas que nadie te escucha?— pregunto Lincoln preocupado mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Piénsalo bien, Lincoln. Nadie en esta casa, incluso sabe que existo la mitad del tiempo ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente?

Lincoln se paró firmemente ante su hermana.

—Pues yo estaría encantado de escucharte, Lucy.

Lincoln se acercó aún más a ella, hasta que estuvieron casi nariz contra nariz.

—El hecho de que no seas la más ruidosa de la casa, no quiere decir que no seas una Loud.

Lucy no dijo nada.

Ella tan solo levanto su barbilla y a pesar de que no podía ver sus ojos, sabía que lo estaba mirando fijamente a los suyos.

—Sí, bien…pero todavía estoy molesta contigo por abrir mi carta.

— ¿En serio? Bueno, me alegra haberlo hecho. Ahora vamos, tenemos que buscar a Mamá y Papá para que te llevemos al hospital.

La tomo de la muñeca y la jalo de la cama, cuando Lucy toco el suelo clavo sus talones con fuerza, deteniendo a su hermano.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno…esa no es toda la historia…

— ¿Ahora qué ocurre?— pregunto Lincoln soltando su muñeca.

Lucy volvió a suspirar, colocando algunos mechones detrás de su oreja.

—Esto…duro varios días. Al precio pensé que había muerto, quiero decir ¿Puedo sangrar tanto y no estar muerta?

—Pues, supongo que tiene sentido— respondió Lincoln rascándose la cabeza.

—Entonces un día…se detuvo.

— ¿Se detuvo?— pregunto Lincoln sorprendido— ¿Solo así?

—Hasta esta misma mañana. Pensé que era solo algo temporal, pero ya habían pasado tres semanas, así que es posible que haya vuelto para acabar conmigo.

Lincoln estaba seguro de haber escuchado esos síntomas antes, pero ¿Dónde?

Fue entonces cuando finalmente pudo recordarlo.

— ¡Oh, duh!

— ¿Qué?

—Lucy tengo una corazonada, pero estoy bastante seguro de que no te estas muriendo.

Aunque no pudiera verlo claramente, sabía que Lucy había fruncido el ceño.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? No eres ningún médico.

— ¡Espera aquí mientras traigo mi laptop!

Lincoln salió corriendo la habitación, dejando sola a Lucy. En el momento en que se había ido, la pequeña gótica pensó en la carta que le había dado a su hermano…

Tal vez ella quería que lo abriera.

Tal vez en el fondo sabía que lo haría.

Tal vez ella se la dio a él porque sabía que de todos los miembros de la familia, Lincoln siempre cuidaría su espalda como siempre lo había hecho desde que tenía memoria

En ese momento Lincoln reapareció con una sonrisa y su laptop.

—Muy bien, la escuela hizo que tuviéramos esta clase acerca de "higiene personal" o algo así hace un tiempo y mencionaron algo que le sucede a las chicas de tu edad.

Él abrió su laptop y escribió mal "ciclo maenstrual" en el motor de búsqueda.

El primer enlace que apareció fue a un sitio de salud.

Ambos comenzaron a leer aquella información con Lucy mirando por encima del hombro de Lincoln. Cuanto más aprendía, más horrorizada se ponía. Lincoln tampoco estaba disfrutando esto debido a los detalles gráficos muy exactos que les mostraba la página.

—Entonces…uh…tan solo…estas…— Lincoln tuvo que aguantar las ganas de vomitar mientras miraba a su hermana menor con una mirada nerviosa— Comenzando el hermoso viaje para convertirte en una…eh… joven mujer…al parecer.

Lincoln sinceramente no sabía que decir, esto fue demasiado para su joven mente. Mientras tanto el ceño fruncido de Lucy desapareció y esta vez nuevamente su barbilla comenzó a temblar

Y esta vez no trato de mantener el control.

Lucy comenzó a llorar.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Lincoln quien trato de consolarla.

—Woah, Lucy ¿Qué ocurre? ¡No te estas muriendo! Incluso para ti esto tiene que significar algo ¿verdad?

—No es eso… ¡Pero allí dice que esto va a pasarme una vez al mes!

Lincoln nuevamente comenzó a revisar la información y efectivamente allí decía que sucedería caca vez. El joven Loud cerró su laptop y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su hermana menor.

Podía sentir sus lágrimas manchando su camisa, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

—Lucy todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo— dijo ella en medio de sus sollozos mientras se aferraba fuertemente a Lincoln.

—Lo sé, la pubertad no es tan dolorosa para nosotros los chicos, pero te prometo que todas nuestras hermanas mayores han pasado por lo mismo y están bien.

Lucy mantuvo su cara sobre el pecho de Lincoln, pensando en lo que le había dicho. Después de unos momentos, Lucy lo miro fijamente a los ojos apartando por un momento el flequillo que ocultaba sus ojos.

—Muchas gracias, Lincoln.

Ambos se abrazan una última vez antes de alejarse un poco.

—Por lo tanto, no estoy 100% seguro de esto pero estoy bastante seguro de que existen cosas para ayudarte con el eh…ya sabes…

Lucy tan solo suspiro.

— ¿Algo más que te preocupe, Lucy?

—Solo pensando acerca de readaptarme a mi invisible existencia. No pude conseguir la atencion de mis hermanas cuando pensé que me estaba muriendo ¿Por qué tendrían que preocuparse por mí ahora que no lo estoy?

Lincoln le sonrió.

—Escucha, sé que nuestras hermanas pueden llegar a ser dolorosamente egocéntricas a veces. Si ninguna de ellas está dispuesta a escucharte, solo recuerda que yo siempre lo hare. No importa que tan grave o raro sea, siempre podemos consultar a este bebe— le dijo palmeando su laptop— Lo hare por ti.

Lucy sonrió.

Tal vez un abrazo mas no le haría daño. Lucy lo envolvió rápidamente entre sus pequeños brazos y ambos se aferraron fuertemente uno al otro, todo esto mientras las lágrimas de Lucy comenzaron a secarse.

— ¿Lincoln?

— ¿Si, Lucy?

—Hubiera sido bastante impresionante ser un zombi.

Lincoln no pudo evitar reírse.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Luce.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Así que la cosa importante que quería compartir con todos ustedes es que…

Tenemos un foro en español acerca de Loud House en español aquí en fanfiction.

Es posiblemente que algunos ya lo sepan y ni siquiera decidieron participar debido a la poca cantidad de temas que tiene ese lugar…no los culpo yo pensaba lo mismo, pero decidí poner manos a la obra y me encuentro ayudando organizándolo para que sea mucho más aceptable.

Se varias cosas acerca de manejar foros, por lo que tengo varias ideas en mente: Debates, sitios de opinión, análisis de capítulos para que todos compartamos nuestros pensamientos, actividades y retos, etc…en fin tengo muchas ideas, la cosa mala…

El sitio solo me deja colgar un nuevo tema cada 8 horas. Por lo que si veo que no funciona muy bien, voy a abrir mi propio foro para acomodarlo de una mejor manera, pero todo a su debido tiempo.

Actualmente los temas que he abierto son: ¿Qué piensan acerca del Loudcest? Y ¿Cuál es el peor capítulo de la serie?

En realidad somos una cantidad aceptable de escritores dentro del fandom, por lo que creo que podemos llegar a hablar acerca de varias cosas y realmente no está mal hablar de vez en cuando, ya saben que la unión hace la fuerza.

Bueno eso es todo lo que quería compartir con todos ustedes, realmente espero que puedan llegar a participar y si vemos que avanzamos muy lento estoy dispuesto a abrir uno nuevo para tener la flexibilidad que me gustaría tener.


End file.
